This specification relates to deferred presentation of content.
Network-enabled user devices provide access to a wide variety of applications and resources, for example, productivity applications, games, webpages, images, audio files, and videos. Such access has likewise enabled opportunities for providing relevant additional content (e.g., advertisements) to users. For example, a web page can include slots in which content items can be presented. These slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, along with search results.
Content item slots can be allocated to content sponsors as part of a reservation system, or in an auction. For example, content sponsors can provide bids specifying amounts that the sponsors are respectively willing to pay for presentation of their content. In turn, an auction can be run, and the slots can be allocated to sponsors according, among other things, to their bids and/or the relevance of the sponsored content to content presented on an application or page hosting the slot or a request that is received for the sponsored content. The content can then be provided to the user on any devices associated with the user such as a home personal computer (PC), a smartphone, a laptop computer, or some other user device.